


Best Friends to Boyfriends (Rewrite)

by septic_starkid



Series: Best Friends to Boyfriends [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septic_starkid/pseuds/septic_starkid
Summary: Jack and Mark have been friends for a long time, but what happens when they want to be more?I'm Back!! This is a rewrite of my story Best Friends to Boyfriends.





	1. A New Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I'm back! This is the first chapter of the rewrite for Best Friends to Boyfriends. This chapter is pretty similar to the original, but hopefully it flows smoother.
> 
> Thanks to the awesome Shalila25 on Tumblr who read through this chapter, and all the ones to follow, to make sure it sounded good!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Mark’s POV:

I practically ran to the door when I heard the knock, knowing who it was without even checking. I had a huge smile on my face once I revealed my best friend on the other side. He had a large grin on his face as well.

“Mark!”

“Hey, Jack! It’s been so long!” I said as I embraced him. “How was the flight?”

“It was pretty good.” Jack said as he let go. “Long, but worth it. Especially since I don’t have to worry about any conventions or anything this time.”

“Yeah that’s definitely a plus. We can just focus on catching up.”

I led Jack to the guest bedroom and left him to unpack. He was going to stay for a couple weeks, just hanging out, playing video games, and recording a few videos.

Once Jack was finished unpacking, we recorded a video, mainly just saying Jack had made it and that there would be some collabs on the way, but most videos were pre-recorded. This trip was more-or-less a vacation, so we didn’t want to be focusing on YouTube too much.

After the video, I made a special dinner to celebrate Jack’s arrival. The rest of the evening was spent just hanging out and talking, catching each other up on our lives.

 

\-----

 

The next day, we headed over to Matthias’ house to record a seven second challenge video with him and Wade. Matthias got everything ready for the video, and then hit the record button, introducing everyone and explaining the game. Matthias started out with the phone, giving Wade the first challenge.

“Pretend to make out with the person to your right for the full seven seconds.” Matthias read.

Wade got up and walked over to Jack, who reached his arms out and puckered his lips. They instantly began to fake make out. As I watched, I felt myself get angry, but I had no idea why. I looked away for the remaining time, confused at myself. When the seven seconds were up, everyone was laughing. I joined in, not wanting them to notice my anger.

After that, the rest of the challenge went smoother. When it wasn’t my turn, I tried to figure out why I felt the way I did earlier. I was still really confused and wanted to know why I got angry about that challenge.

“Mark, are you alright?” Jack asked after Matthias ended the video. “You seemed like you were spaced out almost the entire video.”

“What?” I asked, lost in thought. I came to and focused on Jack. “Oh, yeah I’m fine. I was just…” I tried to think of a good excuse. “Thinking of an idea for a new video I had.”

“Oh, really? What is it?” Jack asked, sincerely interested.

“It’s, uh, it’s a truth or dare video.” I said, naming the first thing that came to mind.

“Oh, that sounds fun!” Jack had a huge smile on his face and I couldn’t help but smile back. Jack is my absolute best friend and just seeing him happy always made me happy. However, whenever he’s sad, it makes me sad as well. When he skyped me after his girlfriend broke up with him, I was heartbroken for him. I couldn’t imagine being with someone for so long and then suddenly not being together anymore. In that moment, I wished we weren’t so far apart so I could be there for him in one of his toughest times. That’s why trips like these are so important. It helps to get together in person every once in a while, to catch up on the good and the bad.

Jack and I headed back to my place, him questioning me about the video idea.

“When were you thinking of doing it? And with who?” Jack questioned.

“I’m not really sure. I didn’t think that much into it.” I answered honestly.

“But you were thinking about it almost the entire time we were filming!”

Shit! Why did I lie in the first place? Now I just have to keep coming up with more lies to cover up the first one. “I was trying to come up with truth and dare ideas.”

Jack looked at me skeptically. He probably knew something was up. I wasn’t very good at lying on the spot. “Sure.” He said, sounding unconvinced, but thankfully he quit asking questions after that.

I felt really bad about lying to Jack because he’s my best friend and normally I tell him everything, but I needed to keep this to myself and figure out what it meant on my own.


	2. Surprise!

Jack’s POV:

Of course I knew something was up with Mark. He’s been my best friend for years, and I’d watched him on YouTube before that. I always knew when he lied, and he was definitely lying to me. Something must have happened at Matthias’ house because he was acting normal this morning. I decided not to worry about it too much and just enjoy the time I got to spend with my best friend.

…And my crush.

I had always thought I was straight until my girlfriend broke up with me. I never considered that I might like men also, until Septiplier happened. Mark and I had been friends for a while and we were really comfortable around each other, which is how Septiplier got started. People saw how comfortable we were and decided it was because we had feelings for each other, despite both of us stating that we were straight. After my girlfriend and I broke up, however, I started to see Mark differently. I noticed things I didn’t before, like how fit his body was and how gorgeous his chocolate brown eyes were. While I was in America for Pax Prime, the Septiplier shippers were more adamant than normal about it being cannon. Mark and I both enjoyed teasing the shippers and constantly flirted. However, at some point it became too real for me. I began to develop feelings for Mark, and each time he flirted with me, I wondered if it was real.

I still wonder that sometimes, but I’m pretty sure it’s all for show. Mark has told me and his fans multiple times that he’s straight, and I know he’d never lie to his fans. Plus, he only seems to flirt when around fans or online. I try hard not to flirt when it’s just the two of us, and I must be doing a good job because Mark still has no idea how I feel about him.

I’ve considered telling him how I feel sometime during my stay here, but decided against it. If I told him now and he didn’t feel the same, the rest of the trip would be filled with awkwardness, or he’d ask me to leave early. Even though I have a crush on him, Mark is still my best friend and I don’t want this trip ruined or shortened.

If I told him at the end of my trip and he felt the same, then we’d miss out on actually getting to be a couple. We’d have to start our relationship long-distance and I don’t know if I’d be able to handle that again.

“Hey, Jack.” Mark said as he walked into what was currently my room, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Oh, hey Mark.” I replied. I felt my face go hot, blushing as if Mark could read my mind. “What’s up?”

“I just came in to ask if you wanted to go get some dinner?” I knew Mark meant that in the most platonic way possible, but I couldn’t help but imagine he was asking me on a date. God, I really hope I wasn’t blushing now.

“Yeah, I’m starved.” I said. I grabbed my jacket and followed Mark to his car.

We drove in silence to the pizza place. Since it was dark, I took the opportunity to steal glances at Mark. I started with his hair, admiring the deep red color. I loved every color Mark’s hair has been, but red is definitely my favorite. My glances moved down to his eyes, watching as they lit up each time we drove under a streetlight. As I watched them, I imagined they were starting into mine. Finally, my eyes moved down to his lips and I had to stop looking. I kept imagining what his soft lips felt like against mine, feeling myself blush hard.

We soon arrived at the restaurant, and I was thankful I was no longer blushing. We ordered our pizza and found a booth near the back. I sat on one side and Mark sat across from me.

“I have a surprise for you this week.” Mark said, while we waited for our food. He smirked at me and I looked away so I wouldn’t blush again. Damn, why does he make me blush so easily?

“What’s that?” I asked, hoping to at least get a hint.

“You’ll have to just wait and find out.” Mark replied. “Let’s just say you’re going to want to make sure you have your videos completely prepared for the day after tomorrow because we’ll be away the whole day.”

I was really excited now. I’d get a whole day to hang out with Mark and not have to worry about the channel or anything. I just wonder where we’re going and what we’re doing.


	3. A Day at Disney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I said I was going to post every week but then I just got caught up in some things and I forgot. I'll try harder to post more regularly, but for now, enjoy the chapter!

Mark’s POV:

The next day was dedicated to making sure the videos were completely ready for the day we’ll be gone. Jack and I barely saw each other the whole time, besides breakfast and lunch. It kind of upset me because these two weeks were supposed to be for us to hang out, but I knew it would be worth it after tomorrow.

I had trouble going to sleep that night because I was bummed about not hanging out with Jack, but also really excited for his surprise. I’m sure he’s going to love it! I thought about how happy he’ll be when he sees it and a smile began to form on my face. Thinking about the next day just being Jack and I hanging out put butterflies in my stomach.

I frowned, confused by the feeling. Why did I keep having new feelings that I didn’t understand? What was going on? I laid in bed, trying to explain to myself what these feelings meant, but came up with nothing. Eventually, I was able to fall asleep. I didn’t remember much from my dream that night, but it was about Jack and it put a huge grin on my face.

 

\-----

 

I woke up the next morning wide-awake despite the early hour. Today was the day of Jack’s surprise! I quickly ran to Jack’s room and woke him up. He wasn’t too happy because of the time, but I wanted to get to our destination as soon as possible.

We each got dressed and met in the kitchen for breakfast. I made pancakes and as we ate, Jack kept trying to get hints about the surprise. I wasn’t going to tell him anything, though. I wanted today to be perfect!

“Why can’t you just tell me where we’re going?” Jack whined as he climbed into my car. I made sure we had everything we’d need before getting into the car myself.

“If you keep whining, I’m going to leave you here and go to your surprise by myself.” I warned. That shut Jack up quick.

The drive was long, but we helped the time pass by tweeting at our fans. Jack would take turns between our phones, reading my tweets aloud and replying for me, then answering his own. We helped each other come up with fun responses. We were having so much fun that Jack was crying and my stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

I warned Jack when we got close so he could try to guess where we were. He watched out his window, trying to find something to give him a clue. Soon, his eyes went wide when he saw the signs saying where we were going. He looked like a child who just found out they’re going to Disneyland, which is exactly what he was.

Since we got too Disneyland so early, there weren’t as many cars there and we didn’t have much trouble finding a parking spot that wasn’t super far away. As we got out of the car, Jack’s smile got even wider and he practically ran to the park entrance.

“This is going to be the best day ever!” He exclaimed as we went through security. I laughed, remembering my first time at Disney. I had almost the same reaction. Today was going to be even better than the first time, though, because I get to spend it with my best friend.

“What should we do first?” Jack asked, looking around excitedly.

“I don’t know, you tell me. It’s your day.”

“Well I don’t fooking know. I’ve never been to Disneyland before.” Jack stopped looking around and focused on me. “What do you want to do?”

Here it was again, that stupid feeling that confused me. As Jack looked at me expectantly, the butterflies returned in my stomach. I wrote it off as excitement for the day and tried to remember what I did my first time here.

“Oh! I know just the thing!” I said, grabbing Jack’s hand and leading him towards New Orleans Square. The butterflies flew more frantically and now I was really confused. Why did I grab his hand? I’ve never done that before. I shook my head, thinking it was probably because Disney brought out my inner child, more than it normally is.

Jack and I weaved through the crowds of people until we finally came to our destination: Pirates of the Caribbean.


	4. Pirates of the Caribbean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a terrible person. I said I was going to be dedicated to re-writing this story and I haven't posted in nearly a month. I honestly just forgot, so I'm setting a reminder on my phone to remind me to update this story every week. 
> 
> To try to make it up to you, I'll post two chapter a week for a while, as long as I have the chapter written up. For now, enjoy this new, very late chapter with some new stuff that wasn't in the original.

Jack’s POV:

I practically jumped when Mark grabbed my hand, feeling my face go hot. I was grateful I was behind him, otherwise he’d probably notice how red my cheeks were.

I almost ran into him when he suddenly stopped in front of a ride. Well, a line for a ride that is. We quickly joined the back and began chatting while we waited for our turn. The line was moving surprisingly quickly so we shouldn’t have too long to wait.

“This was one of my favorite rides when I went to Disney for the first time.” Mark explained to me. “It’s a bit of a simple boat ride, but it also has a few small drops.”

My stomach dropped and I began shaking. I didn’t like drops, even if they were small. I absolutely hated roller coasters for that reason.

“Jack, are you okay?” Mark looked at me concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine.” I said, giving him a small smile for reassurance. “I’m just not a big fan of drops.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry I didn’t know.” Mark exclaimed. “We can go on a different ride if you want.”

“No, I want to try this.” I said, almost hoping Mark would force us away.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t go fast or anything. And both drops are right at the beginning. After that, it’s smooth sailing.”

I nodded my head. Mark was so excited about this ride, I didn’t want him to miss out on it.

When it was our turn to board the boat, I began shaking again. I had stopped, thanks to Mark distracting me with his normal goofiness. However, now that we were in the boat, I was nervous again. Mark must have noticed this because he placed his hand on top of mine that was gripping the bar over our laps. I looked over to him and he gave me a reassuring smile. I continued shaking, but for a different reason this time. I got lost in his smile and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him in that moment. Suddenly, my attention was taken away from Mark as the boat began moving. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. Mark still had his hand over mine, rubbing comforting circles on the back with his thumb. I focused on his touch and noticed I wasn’t shaking anymore.

‘I can do this.’ I thought to myself, taking another deep breath. ‘I can do this for Mark.’

“I’ll warn you when the drops are going to happen.” Mark said. “Although you could probably see them since we’re in the front.”

“Thanks.” I said, unable to say anything more. My eyes were carefully scanning the dark waters, looking for any sign of the first drop. We went into a tunnel and I heard faint screaming ahead. I gripped the bar even tighter as Mark warned me of the drop. My eyes were searching for the start, but it was so dark I couldn’t see anything. Suddenly, we were rushing down. I screamed as we fell for what seemed like forever. I felt water splash my hands as we landed back on calm water.

“That wasn’t so bad.” I said, trying to convince myself. I was still shaking and wasn’t ready for another drop.

“The next one is coming up.” Mark warned me.

I looked ahead and this time I could actually see the drop. I wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse, but at least I knew exactly when it would start. As we dropped for the second time, I heard Mark’s scream join mine. His sounded happy rather than scared, though.

“You did it!” Mark said once we finished the second drop, more water splashing on us. It wasn’t much, but I had spots of water on my shirt and pants.

“Yeah, I did.” I was still a little too shaken up to celebrate, but I was doing okay. The drops weren’t quite as bad as I was thinking, and it helped a lot to see the second one.

As the ride continued, I forgot about the drops and marveled as Pirates of the Caribbean came to life around me. I tried to pretend I didn’t feel Mark’s hand still on mine, never wanting it to leave.

As we neared the end, Mark and I sang along to ‘A pirate’s life for me,’ swaying along with the music. My eyes looked up ahead and I went silent, freezing instantly. There was a tall belt pulling a boat upward and it looked like there was a huge drop on the other side. My stomach twisted up and I felt like I was going to be sick.

“Mark, I thought you said there were only two drops.” I said, keeping my eyes on the belt.

“There are.” Mark looked ahead to where I was looking. “Oh, don’t worry. That’s not a real drop. It just gets up back up to the normal height. “

I wanted to believe him, but my brain was telling me it wasn’t true. Once it was our turn to climb the belt, I gripped onto the bar, nearly missing Jack Sparrow singing to our left. As we got closer to the top, I could see there was in fact no drop and my grip loosened. I let out the breath I was holding, finally relaxing as I saw the end of the ride.

“So, what did you think?” Mark asked me as we exited the boat. I frowned when his hand left mine, missing the warmth.

“It was actually pretty fun, despite all the stress it caused me. The drops weren’t too bad either. I think I could handle more rides like that.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Mark said, a huge smile on his face. “What do you want to do next? I know a few more rides with small drops like that.”

“I think I need to take a little break from the drops. What about a more relaxing ride?”

Mark led me once again to the ride, but this time without grabbing my hand. I was a little disappointed, but I made sure not to show it. The last thing I needed was for Mark to start questioning things.

“You can’t go to Disney without going on It’s a Small World.” Mark said as we got in line.

“I’m gonna get this song stuck in my head for weeks, aren’t I?”

“More like the rest of your life.” Mark joked. He began singing it, so I covered his mouth with my hand. However, that caused Mark to lick my palm.

“Ewwww, that’s disgusting!” I said, wiping it on his shirt.

“Don’t wipe it on me.” Mark complained.

“It’s your saliva.”

“Yeah, I guess you’ve got a point.” Mark said, laughing. I joined him and before I knew it, we were at the front of the line.

We climbed into the boat, once again in the front. Mark began singing the song as we entered the tunnel, but this time I ignored him. He didn’t seem to like that, so he started whispering it right in my ear. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. He stopped singing and smiled at me mischievously.

“What’s a matter Jack? You don’t like my singing?” Mark pretended to pout, but I just rolled my eyes.

“Oh, so now you’re giving me the silent treatment? Fine. Two can play at that game.” Mark looked away and crossed his arms.

I looked over at him, grinning. He slowly turned his head back to me and gave me a death glare.

“You asshole! You tricked me.” Mark said, playfully shoving me. I lost my balance and quickly grabbed Mark’s arm, afraid of falling in out of the boat. Mark’s eyes were wide and he began laughing hysterically. I joined him, unable to hold a grudge.


	5. Lightsabers and Drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely new content! I kind of based it off of my experiences at Disneyland, but not completely.

Mark’s POV:

After riding a few more rides, with and without small drops, we decided to eat and relax for a bit. We found a place to sit in Tomorrowland near a Star Wars performance. I wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, but I heard Yoda and saw Kylo Ren fighting someone with his lightsaber.

“Aww man how cool would it be to have a lightsaber?” Jack said as he watched the scene.

“So cool!” I agreed. “We should see if they have some here.”

“I mean, they won’t have real ones, but I guess a fake one would still be cool.”

We finished our food, then headed to The Star Trader. This was definitely the right store to find lightsabers if they had any. The entire store was filled with Star Wars merchandise.

“I found some!” Jack exclaimed, running across the store. I slowly followed him, and he had a lightsaber in his hand by the time I caught up.

“Haha! Gotcha!” He said as he hit me with it.

“Hey that’s not fair! I don’t have one.”

“Then grab one.” Jack hit me again as I reached for a lightsaber of my own.

Once we were both armed, the real battle began. I aimed for Jack’s side, but he dodged my blow. He got another hit on me, so I quit being so easy on him. I stepped closer, jabbing towards his belly and barely hit him.

“Ah! That tickles!” Jack exclaimed, jumping back and almost hitting another shopper.

“Maybe we should go somewhere where there’s less people.” I suggested. “Or put these away.”

“Fine, but you owe me a sword fight at your place.” Jack said, taking the lightsaber to the counter to pay.

“You bet I do.” I said, wiggling my eyebrows at him. We each paid for our lightsabers then headed to the Indiana Jones ride.

“You ready for another drop? This ride only has one near the end.” I asked Jack as we approached.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Jack replied, but I could tell he was getting nervous again.

There was a 45-minute wait for this ride, so we had a lot of time before it was our turn. As we waited, I did my best to help Jack not to be scared anymore.

“I will warn you when the drop will be, and there’s a little time where we go slow right before so you can prepare.” I reassured him. I could tell his mind was somewhere else, probably stressing about the ride, so I grabbed his chin and gently moved his face so he was looking at me.

“Jack, it’s going to be fine. If you can do Pirates of the Caribbean, then you can do this. If you really don’t think you’ll enjoy it, though, then we can go to another ride.”

“I’m fine, really.” Jack said as I let go. “It’s just my dumb brain.”

As the line continued to move forward, I decided talking about something other than the ride would be better. I began talking about some of the new video games coming out and I could tell Jack was relaxing.

I saw Jack watching the cars go down the track, as we got closer. It seemed to help, knowing a little of what to expect. When it was our turn, Jack placed his hands on the bar in front of us. Without thinking, I placed my hand on top of his, just like at Pirates of the Caribbean. When I realized what I was doing, I about pulled my hand away but thought that might make it more awkward, so I just left it.

As the car began moving, I finally willed myself to look at Jack, hoping he wouldn’t say anything about our hands. I honestly don’t even know why I did it except to help comfort him. However, he didn’t seem to need much comfort because he had a big smile on his face. I smiled back, then began pointing things out as we passed them on the ride.

“Here comes the drop.” I said, pointing to the big hole the boulder would come out of.

Jack turned his hand under mine and gripped it tight, preparing himself for the drop. Once we were at the bottom, he let go quickly, as if he just realized we were holding hands. I decided to ignore it, not wanting to make things awkward between us. Instead, I patted him on the shoulder, congratulating him on making it through another drop.

“Thanks.” He said, without looking at me. I wasn’t sure why he was avoiding my face, but I decided to just ignore it.


	6. Faster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A lot of this chapter is newer stuff as well! When I re-wrote these past few chapters, it was shortly after I went to DisneyLand so I had more rides and things fresh in my mind which is why there is so much about Disney.

Jack’s POV:

Indiana Jones was a rollercoaster. Not because it literally was, but because Mark held my hand again. I was nervous for the ride, but once his hand was on mine, I forgot all about the drop and had a huge grin on my face. I looked around at everything he pointed out, just enjoying the ride.

When Mark told me the drop was coming up, I turned my hand so we were palm to palm and held it tight. Part of it was nerves, but I was over-exaggerating my nervousness a bit so I could hold Mark’s hand.

I felt bad about it, like I was lying to him, so when the drop ended, I quickly let go. I refused to look at Mark, worried he’d know why I held his hand.

When we exited the ride, Mark said he had a surprise for me.

“Isn’t Disneyland the surprise?” I said.

“But this is a surprise in the surprise!” Mark said. “Although you might not like this one as much. Just promise you won’t hate me.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Toontown.

I looked at him confused. “Why would I hate you?”

“This is why.” Mark said, motioning to a rollercoaster.

“No no no no.” I said, trying to pull away. Mark had a tight hold of my hand and wasn’t giving it up.

“Come on, just try it. This roller coaster isn’t even that bad. It’s really short. Like me!” Mark tried to make me laugh, but my stomach was in knots and my heart was beating a mile a minute.

“I really don’t want to.” I said, looking Mark in the eyes. “I really hate roller coasters.”

“Please. For me?” Mark whined, giving me puppy dog eyes.

‘Great. I can’t say no to him now.’ I thought to myself. I sighed and nodded my head.

“Fine, but if I throw up, I’m aiming on you.”

“You’re not gonna throw up.” Mark said, laughing.

We got in line and as we waited, I started shaking again.

“Jack, you don’t have to do this.” Mark said, putting his hand on my shoulder. “If it really scares you that much, then I won’t force you.”

“No, I want to now. I’ve been afraid of rollercoasters my whole life and I’m tired of it.” I took a deep breath as I climbed into the car, Mark sitting next to me. He placed his hand over mine again and damn he needed to stop doing that, even if it did help my nerves. As the ride started, I grabbed Mark’s muscular arm with my free hand.

“You okay?” Mark asked. I nodded, but then closed my eyes as I felt sick to my stomach.

“Try screaming. It helps.” Mark said and then screamed. I took his advice and started screaming. I instantly felt better, and even smiled. I let go of Mark’s arm and, as much as I didn’t want to, removed my hand from under his. I threw my hands in the air, still screaming and actually enjoying a rollercoaster for the first time in my life. I looked over to Mark and noticed him watching me, smiling.

“I knew you could do it!” He yelled, looking at me proudly.

“I couldn’t have done it without you forcing me.” I yelled back. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” Mark replied as the ride slowed to a stop. We got off and I was a little disappointed it was over.

“Can we go again?” I looked to Mark excitedly.

“Yeah, if you want to.” Mark said, getting back in line.

The line for this ride wasn’t very long, so I was still hyped up when we got on again. This time though, Mark didn’t hold my hand at all, which was a little disappointing, but I was still having fun.

Once we finished the ride again, I insisted we go on more fast rides. I had so much adrenaline and wanted to do bigger rides before it wore out. Mark seemed excited about riding faster rides, so he was eager to show me the best ones.


	7. One Sleepy Boi and One Not-So-Sleepy Boi

Mark’s POV:

Before I knew it, it was getting late, but I didn’t want to go. Today has been the best day ever. I loved not having to worry about making new videos and just getting to hang out with Jack. Don’t get me wrong, I love making videos, but I rarely ever get time to just hang out with my friends. Especially Jack since I don't get to see him that often in the first place.

“Let’s do one last ride before we go.” I said, grabbing Jack’s hand one last time and leading him to our final ride. I don’t know why I kept grabbing his hand. After the first time, I wanted to do it again and again.

“This is a perfect ride to end the night with because it’s so relaxing.”

I read the sign that said ‘The Jungle Cruise’ and led Jack into the line. The line was basically non-existent because it was close to closing, so we were able to get on pretty quickly. I sat back and relaxed as the tour guide talked about the mechanical animals on either side of the boat. I heard a yawn beside me and looked over to Jack.

“Tired?” I asked, smiling at him. “Did Disneyland wear you out?”

“Yeah. Today has been the best day ever.” Jack yawned again and rested his head on my shoulder. I was shocked at first, but then smiled.

“Yeah it has, hasn’t it?” I had that stupid feeling that confused me again, but I didn’t worry about it this time. I just enjoyed the time I got to spend with Jack.

When the ride finished, Jack and I slowly walked back to my car, neither of us wanting to say goodbye to Disney. Jack slept in the car on the way home while I thought about the day. Today really had been an amazing day and I’m glad I could spend it with my best friend.

I played through the day in my head, thinking about each time I held Jack’s hand. I still don’t understand why I did that, but maybe it was because Disney made me feel like a kid again. On the bright side, Jack never looked repulsed, so he must not have cared.

As I drove home, I’d hear Jack snore every once in a while, making me snicker. I yawned, reminding me of how tired I was myself. As much fun as I had, I was ready for the day to be over.

When we reached my house, I tried waking Jack up but he was sound asleep. I got out, going to his side of the car and carefully opened the door, making sure he wasn’t leaning against it. I debated carrying him into the house, but decided against it. With how tired I was, I wasn’t sure I’d have enough energy.

I continued trying to wake Jack, shaking him gently. Finally, he woke up, looking around confused.

“Hey. We’re home.” I said. “Well, at my house I mean.”

“Wha? Oh, okay.” Jack said, looking and sounding like he was still half asleep. He slumped out of the car, almost falling over. I reached out to help him regain his balance and we walked in the house together. I was thankful the guest bedroom was downstairs so he didn't have to try to walk up the stairs.

I led Jack to his bedroom, feeling like I was taking care of a drunk person rather than just a very tired one. I gently laid him on his bed.

“Do you want some pajamas or are you just going to sleep in your clothes?” I asked.

“I’ll just sleep in my boxers.” Jack said, causing me to blush. Why was I blushing? I figured Jack slept in his boxers. I did too.

I shook my head, turning back to Jack. I was going to ask if he needed anything, but I couldn't get the words out. Jack was in the middle of taking his shirt off and for some reason my brain quit working. I shut my mouth, turning away to leave.

“Thanks for today.” Jack said, sounding a little more awake.

“Uh, no problem.” I said quickly before leaving for my own room. I was feeling more confused than ever, but at the same time couldn’t think properly. My brain felt fuzzy, probably because I was so tired. I decided to not worry about it tonight and figure it out in the morning.

I stripped down to my boxers, climbing into my bed. I didn’t feel quite as tired anymore. In fact, my body seemed to be full of energy. I sighed, figuring I wouldn’t be able to sleep even if I tried. I got up and headed to my kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and sat down at the table. My brain was still fuzzy, so I just listened to noises of the house. I could faintly hear Jack’s snoring as I willed myself to be tired.


	8. Beginning to Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know where this chapter and the next go, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Not much was changed but it flows a little better now.

Mark’s POV:

“You’re going down!” I yelled to Jack as the race began.

Wade and Bob were coming over to play video games in a little bit and Jack and I decided to play Mario Kart until they arrived. Jack and I had each won one race, so whoever won the last race would win the whole game. The loser had to cook dinner for the winner and do all the dishes. I was so close to beating Jack, and wasn’t about to back down. I could see the finish line and was about to celebrate my victory when a car suddenly passed me. My eyes go wide as I see Jack’s character pass the finish line.

“How did you beat me? I’m the king of Mario Kart.” I whined, scowling at Jack’s triumphant smile.

“No, you’re the king of Five Nights at Freddy’s.” Jack corrected me. “But I believe I am now the king of Mario Kart.”

I playfully smacked Jack’s arm as he did a little victory dance in his seat.

There was knock on the door and I got up to answer it, leaving Jack to celebrate on his own. I opened the door and welcomed in Bob and Wade.

“Hey guys.” Jack said, getting up to greet them. They shared hugs, since they haven’t gotten to see much of each other during this visit. I sighed as I got that feeling again. I’ve gotten so used to it that it doesn’t surprise me anymore, but it’s still confusing. I just wish I knew what this feeling meant.

I sat on one end of the couch, Jack sitting beside me with Wade on his other side. Bob sat on the other end. I got drinks for everyone before getting the game setup.

As we played, Jack was constantly jabbing me in the side with his elbow, trying to get my focus away from the game. I kept pushing him away with my shoulder, but he was persistent. My side was hurting, from Jack jabbing it and from laughing so hard. I also had that stupid feeling again, but tried to focus on enjoying my time with my friends instead.

At the end of the round, I got up, saying I was going to get more drinks and snacks for everyone. Wade said he would lend me a hand and followed me into the kitchen.

“So…” Wade started after closing the kitchen door. “What’s up with you and Jack?”

“Not much. Just hanging out, playing video games.” I replied.

“Anything else?” Wade asked, grinning at me.

I looked at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know.”

“I really don’t. What are you talking about?”

“Wow, are you really that oblivious?” Wade laughed. “It’s so obvious to Bob and I.”

“Is that what you two were whispering about? Can you stop being so cryptic and just tell me what you’re talking about?” I was starting to get annoyed with Wade skirting around the topic.

Wade looked at me apologetically. “No, this is something you should probably figure out on your own.”

I sighed, figuring I wouldn’t get anything more from him. I grabbed some sodas from the fridge, handing them to Wade.

“Can I hear your thoughts on something?” I asked as I shut the fridge.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I’ve been getting this feeling.” I said, trying to figure out how to explain it. “And it’s confusing me because I don’t know what the feeling is or why I feel this way.” I explained everything to Wade, hoping he’ll be able to help me figure this mess out. When I finished explaining, Wade just laughed at me.

“Wow, you really are that oblivious.”

“What?!” I whined, wishing I knew what he was talking about.

“This is really something you should figure out on your own.” Wade said, giving me an apologetic look. “But I will tell you that what I first talked to you about and your feelings are connected.”

Wade was about to leave, but stopped before opening the door. “And just keep an open mind, okay? You might learn something new about yourself.” Wade left the kitchen with the drinks in hand, leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	9. Finally Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little bit. I've been swamped with work and haven't had much time to write lately, but I'm back!

Mark’s POV:

‘I might learn something about myself? What was that supposed to mean?’ I thought to myself. ‘What did Wade say when he came in again? He mentioned something about Jack, and me being oblivious. What could that have to do with my feeli-Oh!’ My eyes went wide with shock when I realized what Wade had meant.

‘Wade thinks I like Jack?’ I laughed to myself at first, thinking about how ridiculous that sounded. I quickly quit laughing when I realized just how much it made sense. I thought back to every time I got that weird feeling. The first time was when Wade and Jack pretended to make out. As I went through each of the times I had the feeling, I realized each time it was around Jack.

‘Maybe I really do like Jack.’ I thought to myself. I was even more confused now than I was before, wondering if I really could be bi. ‘I guess that’s what Wade had meant about learning something new.’

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the kitchen door opening. I looked up to see Jack walking in.

“Is everything okay in here? You were taking a while and Wade told me I should come in to help.” Jack said.

I looked at Jack, my gaze stopping at his eyes. I stared into them, not being able to look anywhere else. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. I got lost in the crystal blue until I was pulled back to reality by Jack’s hand waving in front of my face.

“Mark? Are you there?” He asked, looking at me worried.

“Yeah-yeah, sorry.” I said, suddenly nervous to talk to him. I guess I’m not straight, like I had thought for my entire life and it was all because I like my best friend. It’s so weird how you can go from being best friends with someone to realizing you have feelings for them. I used to be able to just hang out with Jack but now I’m nervous around him. But why should I be nervous? Nothing has really changed. He’s still my best friend, the same Jack he’s always been.

“I was just finishing up getting the snacks.” Except I wasn’t. I was just standing in here, figuring out my sexuality isn’t as simple as once I thought it was.

“Here, I’ll help.” Jack said as he grabbed a box of crackers and the can of spray cheese. I grabbed a bag of chips and a jar of salsa and followed Jack to the living room. As we entered, I noticed Wade looking at me with a smug smile on his face. I attempted to flip him off, but changed my mind when I about dropped the jar of salsa.

When we sat down on the couch, I was suddenly aware of just how close Jack and I were. Wow, how your perspective on things as simple as sitting next to someone can change when you develop feelings for them.

I had trouble focusing on the game now, not because Jack was jabbing me in the side again, but just because of his existence. I couldn’t get those eyes out of my head, wondering how everything had changed so fast. I tried hard not to act like anything had changed and I don’t think Jack has noticed anything yet. He still acted the same as he always did when we play video games, constantly taunting me when he beats me and trying to distract me when he’s losing.

Now that I actually figured out what this feeling was, it was much harder to ignore. All I could think about anymore was Jack and wondering if all the flirting we’ve done was just for the Septiplier shippers, or if it was real. I watched Jack’s movements, seeing if there was any clues as to if he had feelings for me or not. I didn’t even know why I was trying to figure it out. He’s not gay and I doubted he’s bi. I started feeling disappointed, thinking there was no chance for us.

This was still so weird, how fast my feelings had changed. Thoughts I would have never had before began to feel normal. As I was thinking, I was interrupted by a hand waving in front of my face again.

“Mark.” Jack said, sounding worried. My heart jumped, hearing something as simple as my name in his wonderful accent. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been spacing out a lot lately. Did you sleep alright last night?”

“Yeah, I’ve just got a lot on my mind. I don't want to talk about it.” I added before anyone had a chance to ask questions.

“Alright.” Jack said, still looking a little worried. “I was just telling the guys about your idea for a truth or dare video.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that.” I said, laughing a little, trying to act normal.

“Why don’t we film it now? Jack said you didn’t even know who you were going to do it with and we’ve already got four people here.” Wade suggested.

“Yeah! Let’s do this!” Jack exclaimed excitedly. We all headed to my room, deciding the bed would be the best place to do it so the camera would be able get everyone in shot and we’d all be able to see each other.


	10. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so sorry it's been a while since my last update. I got a mild concussion and then I got a sinus infection to add to it. I wasn't really feeling up to writing but I'm feeling a lot better now so I'm back!

Mark’s POV:

“Truth or dare?” Wade asked me. I thought for a moment, knowing Wade, he was going to screw me over no matter which one I chose. If I chose truth, he’d probably ask who my crush was or something like that, and if I say dare, he’ll make me kiss Jack or something.

“Dare.” I said, figuring it was the better option. Not only would it be a way to figure out if Jack felt the same, but I could also blame it on Wade if things went sour.

“I dare you to sit on Jack’s lap.” Wade said, smirking at me. Jack didn’t notice because he was looking up dares on his phone since he couldn’t come up with his own. I moved from my spot over on to Jack’s lap and sat down. Shortly after, however, I was pushed to the ground. Jack grabbed one of my pillows and placed it in his lap as if he was protecting it from me sitting on it again.

\-----

Jack’s POV:

All I was doing was trying to come up with a few dares, and all of a sudden I feel something in my lap. I look up from my phone to find Mark. I felt something else going on between my legs and quickly pushed Mark off my lap before he felt it too. I quickly grabbed one of the pillows, covering myself before anyone else could see my boner.

I could feel my face turning red and hoped no one else noticed. I looked over at Mark and saw him sitting on the ground. We looked at each other for a moment before we both burs out laughing.

“Why the hell did you push me off?” Mark yelled as he got back on the bed.

“Because you sat on me!” I retaliated. “And you have a boney butt.”

“You love my boney butt.” Mark joked.

“No!” I said, gently shouldering him.

\-----

Mark’s POV:

“Did you finally figure it out?” Wade asked me when Jack left the room to use the bathroom.

“You mean that I like Jack?” I said, feeling my face go red.

“Good, you did!” Bob said, patting me on the back. “It took you long enough.”

“Well I always thought I was straight, so of course it took me awhile. It never crossed my mind for that to be a possibility.” I said. “Speaking of my little crush, why the hell did you make me sit on his lap!”

“Because you two are just too adorable!” Wade said, acting like a fangirl. “And you need to confront him about your feelings.”

“I can’t do that! What if he doesn’t feel the same?” I said, suddenly really nervous.

“But what if he does!” Bob retaliated.

I stopped and thought about what would happen if Jack said he liked me back. I honestly had no idea. He’s probably still go back to Ireland and I’d still be here, all by myself. I suppose we’d talk more, but I don’t know if I’d be able to handle a long distance relationship.

“I don’t know if anything will actually change.”

“You never know. You should tell him.” Wade said, trying to make me feel better.

“Alright, I’ll find some time to talk to him.” Just when I said that, Jack walked back into the room.

“Talk to who?” Jack asked, sitting back on my bed.

I suddenly panicked, but thankfully Wade had my back. “Talk to Felix about a video idea he had.”

“I’ll tell you about it later.” I added. “For now, let’s get back to the game.” I glared at Wade and Bob to show them not to fuck around this time.

“Whose turn was it?” Jack asked.

“I believe it was your turn to ask someone.” Wade answered.

“Alright, who should I ask?” Jack looked around the circle and stopped on me. My heart began thudding in my chest as I looked into his eyes. “Truth or dare?”

“Hmmm…truth.” I said, remembering where ‘dare’ got me last time. Jack took a moment to think of a question.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?” He asked. My face instantly felt hot and I could tell Bob and Wade were both smirking at me without looking at them.

“Yeah.” I answered, quietly.

“Who is it?” Jack questioned, nudging my shoulder.

“You can only ask one question.” I countered.

“Fine.” Jack pouted.

We went around the circle again, but this time I was ready for Jack.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” I said, smirking.

“Awww, but I wanna know more about your crush.” Jack said, pouting again.

“I’m not ready to talk about it yet. I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” I said, mentally noting to edit this whole crush fiasco out.

“Alright.” Jack looked disappointed. “Then I dare you to lick everyone’s face.”

“Ew, gross. Alright.” I shrugged and went around the circle to lick everyone. I moved my tongue a little slower on Jack’s cheek, giving all the Septiplier shippers something to fangirl over.


End file.
